


Miłuj brata swego jak siebie samego

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Użycie granatnika w Bunkrze nie było aż tak dobrym pomysłem, jak się Winchesterom zdawało. Tąpnęło jak przy zawale w kopalni, a teraz Sam musi gołymi rękoma wygrzebywać Deana spod gruzu. Czy zdąży na czas?





	Miłuj brata swego jak siebie samego

Sam mógłby przysiąc, że Bunkier uniósł się w powietrze i opadł z ciężkim sapnięciem, trzęsąc się w posadach od biblioteki po lochy. Mógłby, gdyby nie to, że na kilka sekund sam ogłuchł, oślepł i stracił czucie w całym ciele, jednym słowem – stracił przytomność, więc trudno byłoby mu przysięgać na cokolwiek i o czymkolwiek. Ocknął się na gruzach. Już wcześniej nie mógł porządniej złapać tchu, a teraz zaczął dusić się pyłem unoszącym się w powietrzu gryzącą kurtyną. Kaszląc jak astmatyk i chwytając za gardło, jakby mogło to w czymkolwiek pomóc, pozbierał się z podłogi, najpierw na klęczki, a później – chwytając się ściany, do pełnego, choć chwiejnego pionu. To nie był zbyt dobry pomysł.  
  
Mało nie zwymiotował, trudno powiedzieć, czy z osłabienia i wstrząsu, czy też na widok przysypanej cegłami lady Antonii Bevell, leżącej tuż przy drzwiach garażu z nieprzyzwoicie rozrzuconymi nogami i zaskoczeniem w pustych, martwych oczach. Strużka krwi płynąca z jej wciąż perfekcyjnie umalowanych ust nie była zbyt obfita, ale jaskrawoczerwona i pienista. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego mu się wyrwała i pobiegła z powrotem w stronę garażu, ale przepłaciła to życiem. Wśród kaszlu i bólu w piersiach poczuł nieoczekiwane ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia – zupełnie bezsensowne, biorąc pod uwagę, ile wycierpiał z jej rąk i co uczyniła ich matce. Tak ją ukształtowali w tej swojej hitlerowskiej, nawiedzonej organizacji, cholerni BMO-ole. Przecież nie była zła do szpiku kości. Nie była? Była? I zostawiła synka, tak jak kiedyś ich dziadek Henry. Nie, nie powinien ich porównywać, ale… Biedna Toni. Cóż, wyrzuty sumienia były nieodłączną częścią Sama. Bez nich nie mógł żyć. Tak samo jak bez powietrza.  
  
Z trudem łapiąc płytki, bolesny oddech, przedarł się przez pył i gorzki dym do garażu. W ścianie, którą z Deanem bezowocnie, acz ofiarnie i długo atakowali kilofami, ziała czarna dziura, w której z kolei majaczyła drabinka przeciwpożarowa (swoją drogą idiotyczne miejsce na drabinkę). Lady Toni (świeć Panie nad jej duszą, o ile ją posiadała) miała rację – zwariowali, sięgając po wyrzutnik granatów. Prawda? Zatoczył się w stronę odkrytego szybu, ochrypłym szeptem (na więcej nie było go stać) wołając brata, lecz w tej samej chwili Bunkier zatrząsł się raz jeszcze, a dziurę (i drabinkę) pochłonęły odłamki Bóg wie czego, najprawdopodobniej gruzu.  
  
Sam z rozmachem siadł na podłogę, boleśnie uświadamiając sobie istnienie własnej kości ogonowej. Lampy przygasły i rozbłysły na nowo, napędzane wytrwałym generatorem zapasowym, a młodszy z Winchesterów – ku swojemu niepomiernemu zdziwieniu, zdał sobie sprawę, że może odetchnąć głębiej, z czego skwapliwie skorzystał. Szyb zasypało, lecz gdzieś tam z góry przebiło się powietrze, dmuchając mu w spoconą twarz chłodniejszym podmuchem. Dzięki ci, Panie. To jest – dzięki ci, Chuck. Kilka głębszych oddechów rozjaśniło mu w głowie, ale jednocześnie przywołało galopujące wyrzuty sumienia. Dean! Gdzieś pod tymi gruzami musiał leżeć jego starszy brat, który pewnie wspinał się po tej nieszczęsnej drabince, kiedy tąpnęło (ciekawe, skąd wzięło mu się to kopalniane nazewnictwo?).  
  
Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej, Sam zaczął rozgarniać gruz w szybie gołymi rękoma, odrzucając odłamki za siebie z nieludzką siłą, o którą się nie posądzał. Rozkrwawiał sobie dłonie i gubił ledwo co odzyskany oddech, ale miał to w głębokim poważaniu. Jeśli Deana przysypało, każda sekunda miała znaczenie. Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego, głosili muszkieterowie Dumasa. Co za głupia maksyma. On za Deana, a Dean za niego – tylko to się liczyło. Od lat, przez lata i wbrew wszystkiemu. Nie pozwoli bratu sczeznąć pod tymi cholernymi gruzami, choćby miał zedrzeć palce do kości. Mimo (w istocie kosmicznych konsekwencji) nie pozwolił mu na zdemonienie i Piętno Kaina, więc nie pozwoli na tak głupią, bezsensowną śmierć. Z drugiej strony Sam doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że śmierć zwykle bywa głupia i bezsensowna (patrz lady Toni), a odkąd Dean zabił Śmierć, by nie zabić jego – stała się jeszcze bardziej bezsensowna i jeszcze głupsza.  
  
Łzy płynęły mu ciurkiem po brudnej twarzy, żłobiąc czyste koleiny smutku, ale kopał jak wściekły terier, kierowany nie żądzą mordu, a nadzieją. Obaj z Deanem muszą wydostać się z Bunkra. Ostrzec innych łowców. Uratować Mary, uwikłaną w kłamstwa i hochsztaplerstwa Brytyjczyków, którym i on głupio zawierzył. Że też zawsze musiał wierzyć nie tym, co powinien.  


Zagryzł zęby i podwoił wysiłki. Odłamki cegieł i betonu wzbijały nowe tumany pyłu, znikając za jego plecami obleczonymi w przepoconą koszulkę. Kiedy jego palce trafiły na coś innego, niż gruz, zatrzymał się, a później powoli odgarnął gruz na bok, modląc się do Tego, który postanowił odejść i zostawić swoje dzieci własnemu losowi.  
  
Skulony Dean leżał jak porzucona, szmaciana lalka. Miał zamknięte oczy, rozchylone usta, zadrapania wszędzie, gdzie sięgał wzrok i był blady jak trup. Wstrzymując własny oddech, Sam dotknął piegowatej szyi brata i z ulgą, która niemal go zabiła, wyczuł słaby, słabiutki puls. Jeśli zapłakał, nikt tego nie widział. Ile razy opłakiwał Deana? Ile razy go pochował? Czy ktoś miałby mu za złe, że tak bardzo – może za bardzo, kochał brata? Zapewne. Tak? Więc niech się gonią. Nie zamierzał przestać.  
  
Delikatne odgarnął na bok kawałki rozpirzonych cegieł i zaprawy, i dotknął bladego, piegowatego policzka starszego brata.  
  
\- Dean? – wyszeptał. – Żyjesz?  
  
\- Nie, kurwa, znowu umarłem – burknął Dean, poruszając się z jękiem i osypywaniem gruzu. – Mam to we krwi.  
  
Sam musiał się z nim zgodzić. Umieranie było ich specjalnością. Podobnie jak lojalność, igranie ogniem, walka ze złem, poszukiwanie sprawiedliwości i służba ludzkości. Aż szkoda, że nie mieli obcisłych kostiumów i nadludzkich mocy. Za to – mieli siebie.


End file.
